Rosa Denig
|image =rosadenig.jpg |caption = Denig performing in 2017 |Born = Rosa Emelina Denig Hederhelm, Resha |Occupation = Singer ∙ songwriter ∙ actress |Education = The Breskanan School Hederhelm School of Drama and Thespianism |Genres=Pop ∙ electronic ∙ alternative R&B |Instruments=Vocals |Schools = |Years = 2011–present |Labels=Hederhelm ∙ Mason Music Resha |Children = }} Rosa Emelina Denig (born 13 February 1995) is a Reshan singer, songwriter, and actress. Denig began her career as an actress in 2011, as Malina Sandsk on Havershom (2011–2013). After departing from the show in 2013, Denig signed a recording contract with music labels Hederhelm Sounds and Mason Music Resha. Her debut studio album, Rebelliana, was released in 2014, and reached the top five in Resha. Life and career Early life Denig was born in Hederhelm to parents Jan and Katarina Denig (née Janko). Her father is from Kypa, and Denig was named after his hometown of Rosa. Jan works in business, while Katarina is a pharmacist. Denig was raised in the Standal borough, and has one younger brother. Denig grew up in a musical family; her father played in rock bands while a university student, her mother is a classically trained ballerina, and her paternal grandmother was an opera singer. Denig attended The Breskanan School, a private art-oriented elementary school. While attending the school, Denig began performing in musical theatre, and also became interested in acting. She graduated in 2011, and began attending the Hederhelm School of Drama and Thespianism, where she studied musical theatre. She graduated high school in 2015. Career Denig began her acting career in 2011, when she was cast as Malina Sandsk on the teen comedy-drama Havershom, after series creator Elsabet Samelsen went to local Hederhelm conservatories looking for actors for the show. Denig acted in the role for the first five seasons of the show, being the show's protagonist during the fifth season. Denig departed from the show in 2013. After leaving the show, Denig announced that she'd be putting her acting career on hold in order to pursue "other ventures". It was later announced that she was signed to record labels Hederhelm Sounds and Mason Music Resha. Denig's debut single, "Yesterday", was released in early-2014. It became a modest success in Resha. Her second single, "Superficial", was released two months later, and became a top ten hit. Her debut studio album, Rebelliana, was released at the end of that year, and reached the top five. She promoted the album with The Rebelliana Tour, which performed shows in four countries. In March 2017, she released the lead single to her upcoming second studio album, "Never Give Up", which became a chart-topping hit in Resha and Kypa. Her sophomore album will be released in summer 2017. Filmography Discography Studio albums Singles Category:Living people Category:1995 births Category:People from Hederhelm Category:Reshan female pop singers Category:Reshan electronic singers Category:Reshan alternative R&B singers Category:Reshan female songwriters Category:Reshan actresses Category:The Breskanan School alumni Category:Hederhelm School of Drama and Thespianism alumni Category:Hederhelm Sounds artists Category:Mason Music Group artists Category:Reshan people of Kypan descent